1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to implements for personal grooming, and specifically eyeliner containers and implements for applying eyeliner.
2. Background Art
Eyeliner makeup is commonly used to enhance the look of the eyes. Eyeliner makeup can be difficult to apply. One popular style of applying makeup is to make a “wing” or “cat-eye” (referred to as a cat-eye) at the outer edge of each eye. The desired cat-eye look includes a balanced cat-eye at the corner of each eye, with both cat-eyes being about the same size. Some eyeliner makeup is difficult to remove after it is applied, and may require makeup removal cream or other methods to remove. If a cat-eye is applied to the face and the user wants to change it, they may be required to wash off the cat-eye, which might disturb other makeup already applied. An improved method and tool is needed to assist in applying eyeliner with a cat-eye look.